


3 Days

by CherryBerry4321



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Memory Loss, Sex, Slightly Sad, and very slightly have a satisfying ending, like adventure and space, other pairings will be here, slight jealousy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBerry4321/pseuds/CherryBerry4321
Summary: "Give me 3 days."Is what the Fact Core asked of GLaDOS**or**“All workers in the XXX program. You all have been given 3 days before the memory transfer to the Aperture Science Personality Constructs. Please use these remaining days to tell your loved ones of your stand or do activities you would wish to accomplish before becoming a construct. If you don’t have anything else to do, then please ready yourself for a stronger mind set for the transfer.”And Wheatley have no clue what he's going to do...





	1. The small Deal

**Author's Note:**

> So, I need to clear up some things before this fanfic starts. 
> 
> 1\. If you didn’t read the title or the genre, this is a fanfiction. I don’t own the characters and none of this is canon. Yes, there are men having sex if you didn’t read the tags and I hope you are responsible enough that you are reading this fanfic is because you know you are not a minor or you are a minor who happen to read this and just willingly reads this because no one cares about what minors read these days so I’m not the fault if this ruins you. I’m sick of the hate from people who obviously didn’t read the tags.  
> 2\. This will be based at a third person point of view that’s Wheatley centered. He calls corrupted cores as a ‘they’ concerning that they are absolute useless pieces of junk so he calls any corrupted cores as a ‘they’. Do not assume the cores are non-gendered, it just how Wheatley sees them.  
> 3\. Adventure Sphere did not get sucked up into space (even though in the game he did). Only Wheatley and Space Core got sucked up.  
> 4\. The way Wheatley came back to the facility from space is unknown. But GLaDOS still doesn’t like him and does put him through hard torture until the Fact Sphere asks of her to give him 3 days to show that he can control Wheatley.  
> 5\. 1980 (or 1981) was when Aperture Science had a rule that testing was mandatory for all staff members.  
> 6\. 1981 was when Cave Johnson died.  
> 7\. Craig (The Fact Core’s human name) wears glasses (along with human Wheatley).  
> 8\. Rick (The Adventure Core’s human name) wears a safari hat inside the facility  
> 9\. Neil (The Space Core’s human name) has some obsession disorder  
> 10\. Wheatley is the Uke and Fact is the Seme. So, deal with it!
> 
> Other than that, I hope you enjoy.

**_~*Aperture Laboratories: Somewhere in the 2000’s*~_ **

“Give me 3 days.”

“Oh, alright,” GLaDOS said in a monotoned voice. “If he returns and try to take over the facility I’m not holding back on killing him.”

“Absolutely.” The Fact core said.

 

***

 

“And why must I follow around you when I know perfectly well of this facility?” Wheatley complained as he followed with the Fact Core.

“The Fact Sphere is a good sphere with many friends.” He replied.

“Ya know what.” Wheatley shot back, “I think you have a lot of friends that has been corrupted like you.”

The Fact Sphere stopped their tracks on the monorail and turned around facing Wheatley with a glare. “During the time you were in space. GLaDOS found the counter measure code for all the corrupted cores. So, the Fact Core is always correct from now on.”

They then continued their way all the way down to the old facility.

“So, um. Why… are we… Actually, what are we doing here?” Wheatley asked as he passed down a think wall of vines.

“We are here to collect the remaining data of the old test subjects before the facility got updated.” The Fact Core said going towards a computer on a desk. They lowered themselves and started to start up inside the computer. Wheatley watched from behind scanning at whatever came to screen.

  * _^DATE: XX/XX/1980_  
 _We ask of all staff members within the Aperture Science Innovators are now required to contribute on the testing experiments. Currently working on taking the memory minds of some of the best workers we’ve got to proceed on STAGE #0001 where the first group’s data will be transferred to our Aperture Science Personality Constructs so that in case of an apocalypse, there will be smart minds to maintain the facility until society is built again._



Odd. The Wheatley Core thought. Why does that date sound awfully familiar? And when did workers mind got transferred to constructs?

  * _^DATE: XX/XX/1980_  
 _The first group that was imported to our Aperture Science Personality Constructs and it proved to be successful. The next group was not so lucky however. Black Mesa hacked into our system ruining the process of the transfer. Some of the Constructs from Group 1 had gone rouge and the staff was forced to reset its mind even though that contradicts the entire purpose of this test. But as Cave Johnson said, “Science isn’t about why, it’s about why not.”_



The Fact Core looked behind them and saw that Wheatley was reading. They quickly gathered the materials in a blink of an eye and shut the computer off.

“Aw, I was reading that!”

“That information was not needed for a moron like you!” The Fact Core snapped.

“I’m not a moron!” Wheatley snapped back. The Fact Core ignored Wheatley and began to head back.

“Do you actually not remember?” The Fact Core asked suddenly as they head back up to the new facility.

“Remember what?” Wheatley gave a confused look, “Oh, you mean when Chell tried to corrupt me and one of the cores was you. Yeah. I remember that. You and Adventure Core was the only two that didn’t make it to space.”

“I didn’t even specify what you remember and yet you reply with an answer that wasn’t even close to the question.”

“Then what’s the question?” Wheatley huffed being rather annoyed.

“Do you remember anything from 1980 to 1981?”

“Well, I know that someone very important died in 1981 and that the workers were all required to join the testing in 1980.”

“Anything else?” The Fact Core glared at Wheatley.

“Not that I know of.”

“1980 was when the first Personality Constructs were made. Some with the minds of the previous workers.”

“What?” Wheatley blinked twice, “I did not know that. I thought that we were programmed by the previous workers for the, you know, in case of an apocalypse.”

“You obviously didn’t read carefully on what was on that screen, did you?”

“Of course I didn’t.” Wheatley slightly lied. He did see it. But the Fact Core’s statement of him being a moron probably messed up is memory hardware.

“It is probably the best for you not to remember.” The Fact Core sighed.

“Wait. Remember what?”


	2. What should I bloody do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Great, Wheatley thought, what am I going to bloody do?"

_**~*Aperture Laboratories: 1980*~** _

"All workers in the XXX program. You all have been given 3 days before the memory transfer to the Aperture Science Personality Constructs. Please use these remaining days to tell your loved ones of your stand or do activities you would wish to accomplish before becoming a construct. If you don’t have anything else to do, then please ready yourself for a stronger mind set for the transfer.”

The announcer was then shut off. Wheatley groaned. He had nothing to do. He had no family to tell this to or loved ones. He also didn’t want to do anything. He’s also considered the stupidest among the program that there was no use to ‘prepare’ for the transfer.

“Well, Wheatley.”

Wheatley snapped awake and almost fell out of his chair. Craig glared at him while holding a clipboard.

“Uh… Oh… Um… Craig!” Wheatley tried to stand up straight but kept losing his balance until he could fully stand. “So, what brings you here?”

“Did you not hear my question?” Craig raised his brow.

“Oh yes… The question… Urrrr…” Wheatley was blank slated.

“I asked what you will be doing for the three days you have remaining.”

“Oh right. Heh heh.” Wheatley looked around the room to try to find an answer. He then set his eye on his coffee mug. “Drink coffee I guess.”

“Really.” Craig continued his glare, “You’re going to drink coffee for the next three days.”

“Yes.” Wheatley stuttered. He didn’t want to admit he wasn’t going to do anything, especially not in front of…

“So what are ya’lls talkin’ about?”

Well, speak of the devil, Rick was here. The one person he didn’t want to talk with about what he’ll be doing. Rick had been going around the facility saying that he’s going on an adventure someday and save a pretty girl and stuff.

“Bet ya’lls are talkin’ about what ya’ll doin’ to do these next few days.” Rick smirked and placed his arms around Craig’s shoulder.

“Please don’t touch me.”

“Wheatley,” Rick continued, ignoring Craig, “What are yer gonna do, eh? Goin’ on an adventure for the next three days?”

“I… uh…um…” Wheatley could not think of words.

“RRRRIIIIIICCCCCCCCCKKKKKKk!!!!!!!”

Oh, thank god. Neil ran up towards the crazy man and held on to his arm like a child. This made Rick let go of Craig and try to push Neil off his arm.

“Alrighty there tiger,” Rick said still trying to push off Neil who appeared to be stuck to him like glue, “It’s nice to see yer too. (now please take the hint that I don’t want to hang onto me)”

“You think I’ll be able to go to space if I become a construct?” Neil’s eyes appear to be sparkling as he looked up at Rick.

“I reckon’ yer might. (now please get off)”

“Yay!!!” Neil clung to Rick even tighter.

“So, Wheatley.” Rick turned to Wheatley trying to ignore Neil, “What are yer gonnna to do?”

Wheatley gulped. He can’t get out this one now…

“He told me he’s planning on preparing for the transfer’s.” Craig said pushing his glasses up. “I’m sure that’s more productive than you.”

“Now how in tarnation would he be more productive than me?”

“Because, unlike you, he doesn’t go around the facility trying to act adventurous and wanting to date every woman that’s working here. You know there’s a rule here about that.”

“Now look here, mate.” Rick snarled, “Those ladies deserved a little lady break and I was tryin’ to offer that to them. Also, I’m doin’ very productive things as my remainin’ days alive.”

“Really?” Craig smirked, “Jumping off railings and bothering other workers is considered productive to you? You really are a blowhard coward.”

Rick looked as if someone dumped ketchup on him. “Take that back! I’m not a coward. I bet you a dollar that you can’t say anythin’ that’s not useful, right now.”

“You now have approximately 78 hours and 26 minutes and 12 seconds before you are transferred to an AI robot. Now use it wisely.”

Rick then huffed and left with the smol Neil still holding on his arm. Wheatley took a deep breath. That was such a wild drama.

“Well, I got to get going now.” Craig said looking at his watch. “Try to at least do some work before the transfer date other than drinking coffee.”

Wheatley felt embarrassment rush to him mind.

“Also, try not to drink too much coffee.” Craig said before leaving, “Coffee might leave an effect to your head which might cause some hardship for the transfer.”

Craig then turned and left. Wheatley tried to say something but nothing came out. He then realized that Craig didn’t say what he was going to do his few days. He probably should have asked what Craig was going to do. Wheatley groaned and stared at the clock. Probably around 72 more hours until he became a construct. How did Craig get with that math so quickly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably because he's a nerd!
> 
> I'm going on a vacation! Will not be back until a week or so...


	3. the 3 words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 words that Wheatley didn't expect to hear from Craig...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!!  
> Little Warning: there's sex in this chapter...

The workers in the _XXX_ program thought it was a good idea to throw a party as a start of their remaining three days. Wheatley followed along because he obviously had nothing to do. Some of the workers had already called it a day saying they had to get ready to tell their families of their business. Others said they already had a bucket list of things to do, so there wasn’t much at the party.

Of course, Rick showed up and was flirting with a couple ladies in a corner. Craig also happened to be there chatting with Neil about space. Wheatley just wasted himself on the beer drinking by himself.

He got to his fifth cup when he began to feel a little dizzy.

“Wheatley?”

Wheatley dazed up and saw Craig. He wasn’t fully drunk so that’s good. Better to not embarrass himself and say things he normally doesn’t.

“Hello _*hic*_ ” Wheatley swayed.

“How much did you drink?”

“I don’t know. 2… 3… cups I guess?”

Craig put down his own cup, that appeared to be full, and took Wheatley’s cup.

“Hey.” Wheatley cried, “I was * _hic_ * still drinkin’ that!”

“Obviously, you had too much.”

“I bloody did not.” Wheatley stood up but then lost his balance and fell.

“Clearly.” Craig spat.

Wheatley got up and hit Craig on the shoulder. “Shut up. I’m going to my room.”

“Here.” Craig said placing Wheatley’s arm around his shoulders, “Allow me to help”

That was strange. Not only did Wheatley had arms around Craig, who didn’t like people touching him or touching others, but also offered to help. Could this day get any more confusing for the poor semi-drunk man?

***

When they got to Wheatley’s dorm room. Craig put Wheatley on the bed and went to get water. Wheatley swayed from side to side wondering how he got to room. Craig then returned with the water which Wheatley drank the entire thing down.

“Feeling better?” Craig pulled up a chair and sat next to Wheatley as he drank

“Nope!” Wheatley cried putting the cup away, “Still feeling bloody useless!”

Craig stared at Wheatley. Wheatley then stared back at him and turned away sharply.

“What you looking at?” Wheatley wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

Craig then reached up and took hold of Wheatley’s hand and pulled him close.

“You look cute when you're drunk Wheatley.” Craig said leaning in close.

“Wha…?” Wheatley blushed as Craig leaned in more putting his knee on the bed. Craig then places his other hand on Wheatley’s tie and pulled it down letting the tie come undone.

“C-Craig.” Wheatley murmured as the glasses wearing nerd threw the tie away to the floor.

Craig then started to massage Wheatley’s hand he was holding earlier. Wheatley held his breath as the other’s hand traced their thumb on his palm.

“That tickles.” Wheatley stuttered with a giggle. Craig then stopped and looked at Wheatley.

“Tell me the truth Wheatley.”

Wheatley looked at Craig who was very close to his face. “ **Did** you actually have plans for what you’ll be doing the next three days?”

Wheatley shook his head. He blamed it on his drunken state that caused him to admit it to Craig. At least it wasn’t Rick.

“I don’t know what to do.” Wheatley whispered softly, “I don’t have a family that would want to know what I’m doing and I don’t even have anything I want to achieve at because I already know I bloody suck at everything.”

Wheatley then broke into tears and covered his eyes with his free hand. “I’m such a bloody moron.”

Craig sighed and let go of Wheatley’s hand. Then he moved his hands to hug Wheatley. Now that was an even bigger surprise. Craig never likes hugs. He would always push people away if they were trying to hug him. Wheatley felt as if Craig’s hug was warming him up.

“You’re not a moron.” Craig said, “You’re just saying that because you didn’t get a chance to know some things new.”

Wheatley tried to push Craig, but he couldn’t find the strength. Probably because of the alcohol or the emotional crying he was doing.

“You know.” Craig said brushing a hand on Wheatley’s hair, “You didn’t ask me what I was planning on doing for the next few days.”

Craig then allowed Wheatley to pull away from the hug. Wheatley wiped his eyes and asked, “What do you plan on doing?”

Craig then lifted Wheatley’s chin and brushed his lips on Wheatley’s. Even though it was only for a second, Wheatley felt wave after wave of emotions, confusion, and blood pumping super-fast.

“I love you Wheatley.” Craig said with his eyes closed. “I wanted to confess my feelings on the first day to let you know.” Craig then opened his eyes and pushed Wheatley to the edge of the bed that faced a wall. “And I wanted you to return my feeling by the end of three days.”

Wheatley was lost for words. Craig started to unbutton Wheatley’s white shirt.

“Wait… Craig.” Wheatley whimpered.

“Yes?”

“Shouldn’t you do these things with a woman? I mean, I’m not trying to be judging you but… Why me?”

“If you don’t want this then I’ll stop.” Craig replied as he started to unbutton Wheatley shirt. “I don’t want to force you into a relationship so suddenly.”

Wheatley felt the cold air hit his exposed skin. Craig had started to take his own tie off and was unbuttoning his own shirt as well. Wheatley thought about it and it was true that he had nothing to do. He couldn’t even prepare for the transfer because he knows that he’s too stupid.

Craig had his shirt taken off, and bloody hell he looked hot. His body wasn’t that fit but it was nice and slim, almost fragile. Craig placed his hand on Wheatley’s stomach and traced it up to his chest. Wheatley stopped breathing as Craig got near to his ear. He lifted his hands to Craig’s shoulder but didn’t push him away.

“Stop me if you don’t want this.” He said then started to lick inside of Wheatley’s ear.

Wheatley grit his teeth as wet sounds filled his ear. The heat sent shivers up his spine and he held tight on Craig’s shoulders. Craig’s hand brushed against Wheatley’s chest and started to head down to Wheatley’s pants.

“Mmm.” Wheatley shut his eyes when the hand started to rub against him.

“Still not stopping me?” Craig whispered, “If you don’t stop me sooner then I won’t be able to hold back.”

Wheatley moaned when the friction of Craig’s hands increased against his pants.

“No…” Wheatley murmured. “Craig, you’re drunk, aren’t you?”

Craig frowned. “Wheatley, when have I ever drank alcohol at a party? The next thing you want is me doing the hokey-pokey on the dance floor.”

“Wait. Seriously?”

Craig ignored and began to leave a path of kisses as he got to Wheatley’s chest. From there, his tongue began to lap on Wheatley’s skin. Wheatley groaned and felt the heat against his chest whenever Craig’s tongue would meet his body.

Craig hands had already worked their way of getting rid of Wheatley’s pants and boxers without Wheatley noticing they were gone.

Craig moved his way down between Wheatley’s legs. “Last chance.” Craig said.

Wheatley swallowed and held his breath. Craig began to lick up on Wheatley’s length making the Brit cover his mouth from letting out a moan.

“Don’t do that.” Craig said as he continued the licking.

“Ah.” Wheatley gasped out when Craig began sucking him.

Pleasure jolted up on Wheatley when he came in Craig mouth. What surprised him more was that Craig swallowed it.

"Um... Craig. Why would you do that?" Wheatley stuttered, "I thought you were like some clean bastard."

"I am," Craig said kissing Wheatley's hand, "I intend to do this properly. Now, do you have lube?"

"What now?"

"Lube. a substance that allows the penis to enter the anus without pulling or tearing of the anal tissue."

"Oh dear Shakespeare, you actually had to bloody explain it." 

"So do you have some?" Craig leaned in, "Because if you don't, we can use lotion or saliva instead." 

"Dear god no!" Wheatley covered his face from embarassment, "In the drawer. I have a small bottle I never used." 

Craig got the lube from the drawer and found a note that came with it. 

"Ah!" Wheatley screamed, "That's not for you to read!"

"I hope you use this for a special lady friend if you ever get one - Rick." Craig read the note out loud, "Did he really give you a bottle of lube just for you to get a girl?"  


"He was making a joke, I think." groaned Wheatley, "Are we going to talk about Rick or are we actually going to do it?" 

"I didn't think you would be so eager to do it." Craig said opening the bottle when he got back to the bed. 

"Ah! I don't... I just... Mngg."

Craig already began to thrust his fingers inside of Wheatley making him be a moaning mess. Craig continued to thrust in more fingers and said, "I would like to be inside you already but I'm holding back until I find your prostate." 

"My what?" Wheatley opened his eyes.

"Your prostate. It's where..." Wheatley covered Craig's mouth.

"Don't say those kind of things so easily!" Wheatley cried, "It's embarassin- ng! Ah!"

"Found it." 

Craig then hit the same spot again making Wheatley shut his eyes tight and grip the sheets until his knuckles turned white. Craig then pulled his fingers out, which made Wheatley whimper, and told Wheatley to spread his legs a bit more. To Wheatley's surprised, he did as he was told.

"I'm pretty sure you were stretched good enough." Craig said as he positioned himself, "But tell me if it hurts." 

Wheatley grit his teeth as Craig entered inside him. He grunted as he tried to get used to the foreign feeling.

"Does it hurt?" Craig asked wiping away a tear that appeared in Wheatley's face, "I'm going to move." 

"Wait!" 

Craig already began thrusting and Wheatley held on to the sheets like his life depended on it.

"Craig!" Wheatley moaned. 

"Wheatley..." Craig huffed as he began moving in a steady pace. 

It wasn't long until Craig got to a spot that made Wheatley make a loud noise. The two moaned each others name as they both neared their climax.

"Crrrraaaaaiiig!" Wheatley cried and wrapped his arms Craig.

"Damn. Wheatley." Craig grunted, "I'm going to come."

Wheatley let out another moan as a response to say he was also near his limit. 

"Oh! Craig!" Wheatley began to claw on Crai's back as he began to cum almost at the same time as Craig.

Craig embraced Wheatley and began to give another kiss. Wheatley let his moth opened loose as Craig rolled his tongue around his mouth. They were panting agaisnt each other's breath and the room smelled of sweat and sex. It was an experience Wheatley is not going to forget.

"I love you." Craig said when they parted. 

Wheatley just gave a whimper and sighed. He was so tired from drinking and from sex that he didnt care if an apocalypse were to start tomorrow. 

"You know," Craig said, "we are ahead of what I originally planned. I was only planning to confess today and sex on a different day."

"Uuuggghh." Wheatley groaned and covered his eyes with his arms, "Did you actually plan the bloody last days of your life to confess to me?"

"Why yes"

Another groan.

"And I still await for your answer." Craig said brushing Wheatley's hair. "We still have two more days to go."

Wheatley was dozing in and out. Was he able to hear what Craig just said, he wasn't sure himself. But the warmth of Craig somehow made Wheatley feel as if he was finally being cared by someone for once. 

And with that feeling, Wheatley fell asleep. Without care that in two days, this warmth might be gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Sheet! That chapter was long!


End file.
